


Faceless

by JasnNCarly



Series: Michael and His Magical Few [4]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Michael enjoys anonymity.





	Faceless

Michael allowed a grin to spread across his lips as she took their joined hand and maneuvered his arm around her.  
  
As they wandered the narrow streets of Sorrento, it felt blissfully anonymous. No one cared about them as they bickered over items to purchase and kissed whenever the opportunity presented itself.  
  
Ironically, as though educated by some cornball mobster movie, he thought their fake last names would not hide the legacy of their last names; however, they were not Alcazar and Corinthos in Italy; they were a young couple in love who were unnamed tourists in a beautiful location.


End file.
